The Best Christmas Yet
by Fawkes01
Summary: Brett Pierce works at the mall and meets a gorgeous girl who happens to be one of Santa's elves. Genderswap!Brittany Just a little One-Shot. Happy Holidays!


**Hey Guys! This is just a fun Holiday One-Shot! Hope you enjoy it! Please Review and Keep Reading! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

"Could you please use the red paper for that one?"

"Sure" Brett Pierce mumbled and switched out the wrapping paper he was using

He had been working at the gift wrapping shop in the Lima mall since the 1st of December and was beyond grateful that it was the 17th and it would all be over soon. It's not that he hated his job, in fact it really wasn't all that bad but people were so picky about how they wanted it done. He figured if they cared so much then they should do it themselves at their houses but at least he was getting paid.

When he finished that wrapping he gave the box to the woman and took his lunch break. He slipped off his work apron and hung it on the wall before heading to the food court.

"Hey Brett" Rhonda the pretzel lady smiled

She was about 50 years old and had befriended Brett on his first day; they'd been friends ever since.

"Hey Rhonda" He smiled, "How are you?"

Rhonda beamed, "I'm wonderful! I love seeing all of the little kids coming in to talk to Santa"

Brett smiled, "Yeah. My little sister will be in about 5 minutes to see him."

"Katelyn?" She asked and he nodded, "I'm so excited to meet her"

"She's great" Brett grinned

They talked for a few more minutes till Brett's mom and sister showed up.

"Hey Mom, this is Rhonda. Rhonda this is my mom, Diane and my sister Katelyn"

After greeting each other Diane walked with Brett and Katelyn to Santa's Village in the food court.

They got in line and talked as they waited for Katelyn's turn. As they moved up in the line Brett noticed one of the elves. She was about 5'5 and had long dark hair. She was Latina and completely gorgeous.

"Brett?" Diane smirked at her son

"Huh?" Brett mumbled distractedly

"You know her?" Diane asked

Brett furrowed his brows, "Who?"

Diane raised a brow, "The girl that you're staring at…she looks your age"

"No I don't but she's…"

"Next!" Another elf said meaning it was Katelyn's turn

Katelyn smiled and ran up to Santa, hopping on his lap. Brett grinned, watching his little sister talk to the jolly, bearded man. Brett glanced at the Latina and caught her eye, they both smiled before Katelyn hollered for her brother.

"Bubba!" She said

"Yeah?" Brett asked

"Come take a picture with us! Santa said you could"

Brett grinned, "Ok"

Brett walked up and leaned against the side of the chair smiling before a flash went off.

As he grabbed Katelyn's hand and they began to walk away the Latina grabbed his arm.

He turned, "Yeah?" He grinned

"You uh…you familiar. Do you work here?" She asked nervously

"Yeah I work at the gift wrapping shop. What time do you get off?"

"5pm"

"Me too. I'll come by…if that's cool" He said nervously

She blushed and nodded

"Santana!" A girl hollered

The Latina turned, "What Rachel?"

"You guys are in the way" Rachel replied

"Oh sorry" Brett said, "See you soon…Santana" He grinned before walking off with Katelyn

 ** _5:00pm:_**

Brett hug up his apron and headed towards the food court to see her. When he got there he waited nervously near a human sized candy cane till he saw her walking towards him.

"Hey" He grinned

"Hey" She smiled

"So your name is Santana?" He asked and she nodded

"Santana Lopez. What's yours?"

"Brett Pierce" He grinned, "Would you like to get a pretzel?"

"I'd love to" She smiled and they walked over to the pretzel stand

"Hey Brett what'd your little sister ask Santa for Christmas?" Rhonda asked

"Some princess castle thing and an archery kit"

Rhonda started laughing, "Really?"

"Yeah she loves everything" Brett grinned, "Oh Rhonda this is Santana. She works in Santa's village"

"I can tell" Rhonda replied smiling, noticing Santana's outfit, "The pretzels are on the house"

"No, I've got it" Brett said

"I can pay" Santana said reaching in her purse

"Ladies" Brett laughed, "I've got it. Plus a tip for the lovely Rhonda" he said handing Rhonda the money

"Brett!" Rhonda said

"Rhonda, you've given me free pretzels before. I'll pay this time. Thank you though"

Rhonda smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You will" Brett grinned and grabbed the pretzels before walking off with Santana

They found an empty table and sat down.

"So you obviously know her" Santana smiled

Brett laughed, "She gave me a free pretzel on my first day when I forgot my wallet. We've been buddies ever since" He shrugged

"That's awesome" Santana laughed and took a bite of her pretzel

They continued to talk for about an hour about their schools. It turned out that Brett was a senior and Santana was a junior but at different schools.

"I should probably get home" Santana said

"I can give you a ride" Brett offered, "that is if you need one"

"My car broke down the other day so that'd be great but are you sure?" She asked

"Of course, come on" He grinned as he gathered their trash and threw it away

They got to his truck and climbed in.

She gave him directions and he pulled out of the parking lot

"So you go to Carmel?" Santana asked, "Why not McKinley?"

"My dad is a teacher at Carmel" Brett shrugged, "It just made sense for me to go there."

"Are you going to college?" She asked

"I want to but I may need to wait a year to save up more money if I don't get any scholarships. How about you?"

"I really want to be a doctor like my Papi" Santana replied

"That's awesome. What kind?"

"He's a Cardiologist but I want to be a general surgeon."

"Have you always wanted to be a surgeon?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah well after the ballerina stage" she laughed

Brett grinned as he pulled up to her house as it began to snow hard

"I really enjoyed talking to you" Brett said

"Me too" She smiled, "Will I see you at work tomorrow?"

"Yeah" He grinned, "Do you need a ride?"

"No my Papi picked my car up from the shop today so I should be set but thanks" She smiled then hesitated before opening her door, "See you tomorrow"

"Bye" He smiled and watched as she headed to the front door, "Shit" He muttered and jumped out of the truck, running after her, "Santana!"

She turned around, "Yeah?" she asked hopeful

"Um, can I get your number?" he said squinting through the snowflakes

She smiled and nodded

They handed each other their phones and put in their numbers. He handed her back her phone and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Can I text you when I get home?" He grinned

"I was hoping you would" She replied before running inside her house

As he walked back to his truck he had a feeling it was going to the best Christmas yet.


End file.
